First release of a beta
TinyMUSH 3.0 Beta has been released. The TinyMUSH 3.0 support and download site is at http://www.godlike.com/3.0/ From there, you can: - Download source code and patches - Subscribe and unsubscribe from the tinymush-support mailing list - Read the archives of tinymush-support - Read documentation tinymush-support@godlike.com is the "official" support mailing list for TinyMUSH 3.0 (just as mushhacks was the 2.0 list, and tinymux@sneakers.org was the TinyMUX list). Everyone interested in the 3.0 server is highly encouraged to subscribe to that list, as well as mush-announce@godlike.com (a moderated announcements-only list). The list webpages are: http://www.godlike.com/mailman/listinfo.cgi/tinymush-support http://www.godlike.com/mailman/listinfo.cgi/mush-announce Please file bug reports with tinymush-bugs@godlike.com TinyMUSH 3.0 contains a slew of bugfixes, performance enhancements, and unique new features. We also believe that it's significantly easier to install and maintain than earlier versions of the server. Please see the TinyMUSH 3.0 webpage for the detailed feature lists. The philosophies behind 3.0 are: - Stability. Line-by-line walkthroughs of the code, combined with automated testing tools, has contributed to cleaner, more stable code. - Features. The array of TinyMUSH 2.2 and TinyMUX features are supported, as well as a very large number of new features. New feature development will continue to be an important part of new releases in the future. - Strong support for power users. We've tried to eliminate as many of the common reasons to directly modify the server hardcode, such as user-defined flags, modifications around the core of built-in commands (including movement) and connectivity to external databases. - Configurability. Features can be turned on and off at runtime, and your various server religious differences are supported runtime config options. - Performance. Real performance improvements supported by profiling data, not theoretical algorithmic optimizations that don't create significant wins. This release is a beta. This means the following: - The release is fully supported and should be reasonably stable. You should be able to safely run your game on it without anything horrible happening. However, you are strongly advised to keep good backups. Once you convert to 3.0, you cannot convert back. - There are probably some bugs. Hopefully, there are no major bugs, but there are undoubtedly a few minor problems and some deviant behaviors that might not be ideal implementations of a given feature. Bugs will be patched as promptly as the developers can manage. (We patched a ton of bugs in the course of doing this release, dating all the way back to TinyMUSH 1.0 oddities. However, new features inevitably introduce new bugs.) - Bug reports that are as comprehensive as possible would be appreciated. If possible, we need to know exactly how we can reproduce the bug. If you can't reproduce the problem, then please provide as much context as possible. Also, you MUST note if you are doing something unusual, like running a version that you have patched with non-official patches. - It is unlikely that syntax and the like will change at this point. However, if we discover that a lot of people hate the way something works, it's possible that it will change prior to the full-fledged release. The developers can generally be found on The Godlike Edge MUSH, at edge.godlike.com 6250, though they might not always be at their keyboards. -- The TinyMUSH 3.0 Developers September 27th, 1999 Category:Historical 3.0